polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
SPQRball
SPQRball is the mightiest empire of the world (u mad mongol?). They speak Latin and are natural enemies of Germans, Gauls, Ancient Greeks, Jews, and Carthaginians. They have had a stronk, stable army and are were ready to fight. History Before SPQRball At first, before romans, 2balls inhabited the region and developed into the italic tribes. At a point, Ancient Greeceballs settled in Sicily and the southern Italian boot. This was a turning point that started western civilization. Ancient Greeceballs also traded with the Phoenicianballs. One of the major Italic tribeballs were the Latinballs. The Roman Kingdom and Republic One day, The Latinballs established the city of Rome along the Tiber river and started the Roman Kingdomball in what is now modern day west-central Italyball. The Etruscanballs came first but rivals with the new Romanballs. At a point, in 509 BC, the Romans didn't trust kings, and replaced their kingdom with a republic, probably the first of it's kind nope, Athens or some Indian confederacy take that title. Later, the Romanballs kicked the Etruscanballs and expanded all across the Italian peninsula, establishing architecture and even kicking the Greekballs in the south! The Romanballs had so many military campaign, kicking the Gaulballs (now that area is known as Franceball), beating and stopping Carthageball from spreading, and ultimately conquering the Ancient Greek City-Stateballs. Once Greece was conquered, The SPQRball renamed and stole borrowed the Greek Gods and added it to his religion, translated their myths, and stealing borrowing their legendary architecture and art (columns, temple, arches, sculptures, theaters, etc.), while improving them greatly through adding arches and the invention of concrete. Death SPQRball dies of invading Germans. His allies tried to help, but can't do much. He dies at the hands of Germans, Huns, and rebels. His eastern mate becomes Byzantineball and exists well into the 15th century. (stupid Barbarian Turk) Relationships Family * Byzantineball:Favorite Child * HREball:Claims to be another successor * Spainball:Created empire more influential and bigger than mine * Franceball:once powerful, but now is of weak, surrender flag sissy state * Italyball: Homeless and weak * Portugalball: created a trade empire that was large * Romaniaball: pretending not to be his father only works for so long, failed state Friends *Ancient Greeceball: Ego favorite homosexual rape slave inspiration for everything from philosophy to art slave teacher and servant *Ancient Egyptball (partially) *Bosporan Kingdomball *Ancient Armeniaball **USAball: though almost never met, he let him stay in his South Carolinaball Enemies *Germans *Gauls *Caucasus Iberians *Carthaginians *Israelites *Celtic tribes *Persians *Dacians *and many other barbarians.: Army SPQRball has a great army. Made up of Gaulball and SPQRballs, the SQPRball's army is a force not to be messed with. The army is armed with a red, rectangular shield, a silver, metal helmet (optional) and a sword or spear. They fight in groups and formations. There is one Centurion in the group, and MUST wear a silver, metal helmet with a red horsehair plume. How to draw? # Draw a circle filled with this red # Draw S•P•Q•R in the middle using gold letters # On Some occasions draw an eagle in the center. # Draw eyes and you're finished # Recommended, but not necessary, draw a galea FAQ about SPQRball Wait, so Germany conquers him? Yes, but not the present Germanyball. Only ancient Germany barbarians does. Gallery Images (8).jpg|SPQRBALL gonna attack enemy. (credit from www.facebook.com/spqrball ) SPQR.png SPQR ball meets his family.png SPQR ball meets his family1.png 10428247_583198285125934_7227374404652914061_o.png if rome time traveled.jpg 10884409 770985419604615 66141039 n.jpg BFTM_Roman_Empireball_Promo_Picture.png|SPQRball as he appears in BFTM. Reddit_Eesti_Stronk_The_Empire_on_the_Other_Side_of_the_World.png|The Empire on the Other Side of the World (Eesti_Stronk) Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png MPPNG_PolandballPicture1.png 'wT5dlRc.png SkFYVXe.png SdVEZwa.png Y7dQ6gA.png Et7VFQE.png Byz_comic-1.png VPAePlc.png 'yC0y75I.png 'gmJuipz.png GmJuipz.png 4j8QThk.png EOQGex1.png 'rcRHrHv.png 7cg8ihP.png 'ncHy7od.png Da_Polandball_crew.png 'kCcVmZY.png 'hH0e1KC.png KeHadtV.png SwDo9ID.png GZ9WEWw.png 7nT5ruO.png Italian military evolution.png WLwPDKj.gif Romestronker.png Armenian History.png History of Europe.png Römisches Reich.png Facebook Page *Facebook page }} Category:Countryballs Category:Historical Countryball Category:Empire Category:Catholic Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Protestant Category:Ancient Countryballs Category:North Africa Category:Red Yellow Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Latin Speaking Countryball Category:Albaniaball Category:Algeriaball Category:Andorraball Category:Austriaball Category:Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Egyptball Category:Franceball Category:Georgiaball Category:Germanyball Category:Greeceball Category:Hungaryball Category:Israelcube Category:Italyball Category:Jordanball Category:Vaticanball Category:Kosovoball Category:Lebanonball Category:Libyaball Category:Liechtensteinball Category:Luxembourgball Category:Macedoniaball Category:Moldovaball Category:Transnistriaball Category:Monacoball Category:Montenegroball Category:Moroccoball Category:Portugalball Category:Romaniaball Category:Russiaball Category:Saudi Arabiaball Category:Serbiaball Category:Spainball Category:Switzerlandball Category:Tunisiaball Category:Turkeyball Category:UKball Category:Ukraineball Category:Armeniaball Category:Azerbajianball Category:Belgiumball Category:Cyprusball Category:Gibraltarball Category:Guernseyball Category:Iranball Category:Iraqball Category:Jerseyball Category:Kuwaitball Category:Maltaball Category:Netherlandsball Category:San Marinoball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Palestineball Category:Syriaball Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Historical Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Middle East Category:Balkan Category:Balkans Category:Africa Category:Savoyball Category:North Italy Category:South Italy